A Natza Christmas
by AvidRambler
Summary: Hey Guys! Natza Christmas FanFic with some other pairings. Please enjoy, and Merry Chistmas To all of you!


Hey guys! It's AvidRambler!

Now, I didn't abandon you all, don't worry. The second school started for me, I had no time to spend writing (sorry). But, now that I'm on break, I decided to write you all a story for Christmas! :D

It's Natza, of course. I have watched a lot more Fairy Tail as of late, so I am more accustomed to the characters and their behaviors! Rated T for somewhat vulgar language (13+)

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

P.S.S I feel obliged to tell you that story doesn't take place in Magnolia, more like NYC or some big city.

P.S.S.S The other characters from FT are in the story, give it a minute please.

Natsu parked his old beat up truck in the usual spot in the cold, morbid parking garage. He stumbled up the path leading to his apartment. Much better than taking the damn elevator. His day was going down the worst path it had traversed in months.

First, he arrived at work late. Strike one. Next, he spilled his coffee all over his nice clothing. Strike two. Last but certainly not least, his colleague Gray (nicknamed Douche-nozzle by Natsu) got into an argument with him. Four Times, so basically an entire inning of strike outs. And to top it all of it was Christmas Eve. Have a holly jolly Christmas my ass, this is going to be the shittiest Christmas in years.

Still walking up the dark, unforgiving stairs, Natsu reflected on the previous events that outlined his day. Yeah, he could have gotten up earlier, or not been a klutz and knocked over his coffee. But, Natsu was Natsu, and he did what a Natsu does best, mess shit up. He finally reached his Ring of Hell and walked to his apartment door, to find a scarlet-haired woman looking at him.

"Oh hi, Erza? What do you need?" Natsu asked, intrigued.

"Natsu, would you please? I need to talk with you." Erza asked politely. She was acting strangely for Natsu, not a normal treatment from the usually terrifying woman.

"Sure, lets see here. Dududududu, ah yes! Here we go." Natsu mumbled, searching for the correct key and firmly inserting it into the locked door.

They entered the room. It was actually well kept, bed made, dishes cleaned, shelves dusted. Natsu was proud of himself, as he took some extra time the previous night to clean his adobe. Guesses it never hurts to be prepared!

"Want something to drink, I got all the good stuff!" Natsu said, trying to stay upbeat on the gloomy day.

"Sure, thank you. Just straight black coffee please." Erza requested politely. Her mood still startled Natsu. Maybe he had done something wrong? The thought set him awry with fear, for her anger knew no bounds.

"Natsu, the reason I'm here is because you just left after work today. The Christmas party we'd been planning for months is going on right now, and you didn't come. You were enthusiastic about the idea when we proposed it during September. So why didn't you come?" Erza asked, with a confused look on her face. Natsu had been extremely ecstatic when he heard that there would be a Christmas party, and he immediately started making lists, 3 months before the celebration began.

"I just had a shitty day, I didn't think twice about leaving so I came home. I thought that if I fell asleep, I might be able to dream about the Christmas I had as a child, with my father." Natsu replied, starting to weep a few wet tears after the thought of his dead father.

"Hey, Hey." Erza said, trying to cheer up the normally hyperactive colleague of hers. "I know how you feel, about not having a family for Christmas, but your worker friends are the closest thing to family you have, Natsu." Snow continued to fly outside the cold windows of Natsu's tiny apartment.

"I guess you're right." Natsu agreed, "You want to head back up? I know the party won't be over for a few more hours."

"Sure, but I don't want to waste this coffee you made me. You have a travel mug?" Erza asked the pink-haired boy.

"Well duh, of course. Let me just fill that up. Ok! Lets get moving." Natsu said, more positive then before.

Clearly Erza's sympathy had worked wonders on the boy, making him lose all sights of sorrow and despair. They happily marched down the stairs, climbed into Natsu's truck and took off.

"Important question, how did you get to my apartment?" Natsu asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I called a cab, the fare was worth having you come the party." Erza said, slightly blushing at the end of her statement. Never had she complimented the young worker, not in the years he had worked at the law firm.

"Heh, well thanks anyways. I would have had a shitty night, if not for you." Natsu smiled , not noticing the blush on his counterpart's face.

They drove in silence for the next 10 minutes, until they arrived at the firm. Natsu parked in his normal spot, and they two young adults hopped out of the car and got into the lobby. The party was taking place on the 12th floor.

"Natsu, come here. I grabbed us a spot on the elevator." Erza called to him, running on to the steel box.

Now, Natsu had two options he could say, "Nah, I'll just take the stairs." and run away from the woman. Or he could get on the moving vehicle and barf all over her. Natsu could guess her reaction to the latter of the two choices.

"Nah, I'll just take the stairs." He called out, starting to walk away. He didn't get far before Erza had stepped up behind him.

"I'm coming with you. You're not leaving my sight until we are at this damn party, got it?" Erza commanded in her normal tone. Natsu was glad she was back to normal.

They walked up the stairs cheerfully chattering about the party they were about to join. Natsu knew almost everything about it, and he enlightened his friend about the fun and folly they were about to partake in.

"Hey! Look who showed up! Idiot forgot that there was a party, did he?" Grey (Or Douche-nozzle) said.

Now this is the usual beginning point of another Grey/Natsu brawl. But, Erza wasn't going to take Grey's bullshit today and threw a punch right into his gut, toppling him over. Natsu couldn't contain his laughter, and he started giggling, with gave him the same punishment as his blue-haired associate.

"Now that that's out of the way." Natsu said, getting back up from his punishment.

"Punishment?" Virgo said.

"NOT NOW VIRGO, TRYING TO WRITE A STORY!" AvidRambler yells at Virgo.

"Anyway, whose down for truth or dare?" A clearly drunk Cana said from the other side of the room.

Now, lets just say that out of everyone at the party, clearly Cana was the most tipsy and most flirtatious. Not a surprise, about 3 people had outwards crushes on the alcoholic. But, to keep the fun going, they decided to go with it and play the game.

"Ok, I'll go first." Cana said, stumbling over to the carpeted area where everyone was sitting. "Juvia! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh, Dare." Juvia said quietly, she didn't want to reveal any embarrassing secrets.

"I dare you, to, uhhhhh, kiss Grey! No if ands or buts, right here and now." Cana yelled, as the entire party up roared into laughter because it was so obvious that Juvia is head-over-heels in love with Grey.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Grey moaned, walking over to Juvia and kissing her, right on the cheek. Juvia instantly passed out, giving more fuel to the fires of laughter from the audience. Grey put his, "I hate you so damn much" look right at Cana, and sat down. Since Juvia had passed out, they gave Levy the bottle instead.

"Ok, my turn!" Levy shouted in glee. She spun the bottle and it landed on Gajeel (cause of fate and schtuff :D)

"Augh god dammit. Truth" Gajeel moaned. He wasn't hell bent on a game, so he wanted to stay out of it. Poor him.

"Who do you like?" The accountant asked, "And don't bullshit me, I'll know if you're lying."

Gajeel, knowing he wasn't getting out of the unscathed murmed under his breath. "Why would you even ask me that question. It's pretty obvious." The entire time he stared right into Levy's eyes.

The crowd awwwed, and everyone felt good that Gajeel finally found someone to love. He had just gone through another girlfriend, and hopefully she would be the last one.

"Ok, ok. Let me spin this damn thing so I can humilate you people now! Ha ha!" Gajeel shouted, really getting into it. He spun and it landed on Lucy. She giggled, as she knew that it was going to be related to whoever she liked.

"Dare!" Lucy said, preparing herself.

"You have to have 7 minutes in heaven with anyone of your choice! Choice wisely!" Gajeel spoke in a murderous tone, scaring the shit out of almost everyone.

"Uh, shit. Damn you! Loke, come on." Lucy said, dragging to boy by his collar into the closet. Everyone erupted into laughter, as sounds came out of closet, smooches and such (not getting into the details, just let's move on.)

After Lucy and Loke emerged from the closet, Lucy slammed a fist into Gajeel's chest, and took a seat.

"Ok." Lucy said, spinning the bottle. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Natsu said, trying not to have to kiss someone.

"Why did you not come straight to the party? Why did you go home?" Lucy asked, know she was treading on a touchy subject. The crowd booed, because it wasn't about who Natsu liked.

"I had a shitty day, so I went home. I tried to think about my first Christmas, with my father. Luckily, she was here to pull me out." He lightly punched Erza, and she blushed a little. The crowd went completely silent, knowing that Natsu's father was really important to him. They didn't want him to get all sad again.

"Ok, my turn! HA HA!" Natsu said, more invigorated. He spun, and it landed on the woman next to him. "Ok Erza, truth or dare!"

"Truth." Erza said, pleading for a non-embarrassing question like Natsu's.

"Who do you like? Plain and simple." Natsu said, staring into the scarlet-haired woman's eyes.

"Natsu, let me answer your question with a question." She said. "Who's door did I wait at for thirty minutes until they got home? Who did I cheer up? Who drove me to this party? Who told me all about what how much fun we were going to have?" She said, blushing the entire time.

"Uhhhhhh." Natsu had completely forgotten everything that had happened that night.

"Oh come on, flame brain! Jesus Christ, you're dim-witted." Grey laughed.

"Natsu," Erza leaned into to his ear. "I love, well, I love you."

He smiled, " So that's why you reeled me here." To tell me you love me? Well, god dammit you did a good job." He said, leaning in. They kissed for a moment, then back out grinning. The audience had finally lost it. They were awwwwing and cheering for the young boy with no family that finally managed to find love.

They party lasted all through the night, and the entire night Erza was at Natsu's side. They played musical chairs, exchanged gifts (although Natsu forgot about that one), and sat around the fire and chatted. At midnight, they all shouted, "Merry Christmas!" and started to head for home. Only a few of the members of the firm remained to stay behind and clean up the mess.

"Hey Erza, you wanna go get some coffee? I know this great place just about 10 minutes from here." Natsu asked his new companion.

"Sure, what's the name of the place?" She asked as they started to walk down the stairs.

"It's called my apartment. Let's go!" He shouted excitedly.

They climbed into his old truck and drove back to his apartment. He lit a fire in the fireplace and turned on his small Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." Erza said, holding her new boyfriend.

"Likewise." Natsu replied, drifting off to sleep. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Craig ran down the stairs, and saw the tree with tons of presents with his name on them. Natsu had his phone recording every precious moment of his son's Christmas, one he would never forget. Erza came up behind her husband.

"Merry Christmas , Craig! Go ahead, open up anyone one you want!" Natsu said, cheering on his little boy.

"He'll never forget this one, will he?" Erza asked Natsu.

"No and I'll never forget it too." He said, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

So? How was it? Give me some pointers in the reviews. Also, I'll try to dig up the old files I had for Intertwined Fates. I'll upload as much as I can. I am sorry guys. And as always, keep being awesome!

P.S. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you all!

~Avid Rambler


End file.
